She Never Expected
by Mev852
Summary: Bellatrix never expected her life to turn out this way. Especially not with him. HarryBellatrix. Mention of rape, abuse, torture… Rated R for a REASON!


**Disclaimer:** I have not, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter. For some reason, JKR will not sell it for 2 and a bag of sweets.

**She Never Expected  
****By: Nanio-713**

She never expected to be here, in this soft, comfortable bed with dark red and black covers. The room had a dark, sensual feeling that promised pleasure for those inhabiting it. Bella never thought of a room like this to be her own in the past. It used to be darker, quieter, more secluded. Now, with a few candles in well-placed areas, it was very enticing for those whom she wished to be there

Bella stretched out on her bed, waiting for her master to arrive. Well, he wasn't _really _her master anymore, but she would always consider him that. She slid her hand on the silk nightgown she bought especially for tonight, and wondered if he would like it. She hoped he liked it enough to take it off of her, to be honest. Her nipples stiffened at merely the thought. Sighing, she laid back and idly thought about her past, and how her mistakes led her to the best decision in her life.

* * *

It started when she became a Death Eater. At the time she didn't wish to. All she wanted was her husband, Rudolphus, and maybe the idea of having a child or two. She disliked half bloods and mudbloods, but she didn't think them bad enough to want to exterminate them. However, Voldemort soon changed her attitude.

Voldemort always made sure his servants were docile to him and unflinching in their resolve to carry out his orders. Always. He didn't care why you followed them: just that you did. He did not like it if someone showed cowardice, reluctance, or fear. That was how he realized that Bellatrix needed to be trained. She needed to be bent to her master's will, regardless of what it may be.

He chose her to be in his inner circle because he knew he could bend her; and bend her he did. His mind wrapped its slimy folds around her, slicking it with his taint. He darkened her mind, and befuddled her views on others. They became less important, less real. Her only reality was her "Master" Voldemort. He possessed her, and made her know who he was. He made her know where the orders came from, and who followed them. He made her know why he was to be feared.

The mind control is never enough though. You need to teach the body to become compliant, too. So he did. He beat her. He beat her if she hesitated, even for a half of a second. He beat her if his plans were not followed to the letter; like killing the Muggles in the alley instead of the back yard. He raped her if she said something out of line, and then beat her if she didn't thank him for raping her.

Bending her took the longest time out of any of his servants. He didn't go too fast for he worried he might break her. A weapon was useless when broken. He didn't go too slow, either, because he also didn't want her to go mad. To bend her was to teach her that she was merely his lap dog, there only to obey her master.

She never expected for her will to bend, but she was bent in all senses of the word. He twisted her around his finger so tightly that he only had to breathe in order for her to spring into action. She tortured, killed, and spread herself over the bed without a moment's hesitance. She didn't want to feel the pain anymore. The pain he inflicted when he was not happy. She would destroy the world if it meant that she didn't have to feel his touch, or his fist. She didn't want to feel his eyes burn into her skin, or his mind wrapping around hers. So she closed herself to all feeling.

* * *

Voldemort paced idly from one side of the dark, empty room to the other. The only other things in the room were a thick Persian rug, an armchair, and Bellatrix Lestrange bowing to him on the floor. 

"Well, Bellatrix, who is your Master?"

"You are, my Lord."

"How important am I?"

"You are my top priority. Any demand you give, I will carry out immediately and complete to the last detail."

"What happens if you fail?"

"I will immediately begin a new attempt, and will not stop until your orders are carried out."

Voldemort stopped pacing in front of Bellatrix. He raised his foot, and kicked her in the stomach hard enough to knock her one foot across the room. "Good, my little Harlot. Now you will prove to me that you mean what you say."

* * *

She felt nothing when she killed Muggles. She felt nothing as she battled Aurors. She felt even less when Voldemort died. When he died, it felt as if a shadow of fear disappeared. Unfortunately, a boulder replaced it. What if he survived? Would he be mad if she didn't look for him? Would she feel his essence again, violating her body and mind with untold horrors? She shuddered at the thought. She feared him so much she tried to find out where he really was. She feared his wrath so much that she put too much power into the Cruciatus curse. The Longbottoms were never the same after that. When they broke, she knew that she would be in pain again. Voldemort would put her in pain. She refused to accept that.

She was still searching for him when Aurors arrested her. At her trial, she refused to let others see her weakness. If any Death Eater spies saw her at her trial, she will be respected like a Queen because of the way she handled herself. If others thought of her like a Queen, they would let her go without punishment, hopefully. She wouldn't have to feel pain, others will. The way his eyes could pierce them like a sword, and his mind would grab them like a vice. She refused to feel that again.

Unfortunately, the Dementors had other plans. They didn't care if Voldemort won or lost the war as long as they fed. They didn't care what memories Bella had to relive, either. She screamed herself to sleep the very first night.

She never expected to survive Azkaban, due to how she felt. She felt _him_ in every breath, every step, and every blink of her eyelashes. She felt his horrid member burn its way into her, leaving her insides ash. She felt every burn his wandering hands left as he groped and squeezed her. She felt her head nearly collapse as his mind squeezed and reframed her mind. With the Dementors, everyday was a day when Voldemort made sure he bent her to his will. She didn't let herself die because Voldemort didn't tell her to. He wasn't there to release her, only to train her to beg.

When she was rescued, her biggest hope and greatest fear appeared before her at the same time. Voldemort was back to save her, but he was also there to make her his faithful lapdog again. She agreed without hesitation. She would do anything to get away from his training. Anything to get away from him.

She was placed to train his recruits. His orders were to "bend" them, and bend them she did. After all, she was trained by the very best. She tortured his followers to the brink of madness and back to make sure that they were loyal. Also, it weeded out the weak to leave only the strong to survive. Once that was done, they all knew who their Masters were: Voldemort was the ultimate power, and Bellatrix was merely a step behind. She tried to make that painfully clear.

Unfortunately, she never expected those who she bent to bend her as well. When she failed her Master by not getting the prophecy, he was furious. She feared that he would teach her pain again. She didn't want him to be angry with her. He decided not to teach her a lesson, but had his followers do it for him. It was the worst month of her life. Not only Voldemort, her Dark Lord, taught her pain, but from those she fought with and taught as well. They all had turns bleeding her, burning her, and piercing her with their minds and bodies. They let her feel like the lowly beast she was. They let her know, with no uncertain terms, that she was the bottom of the food chain.

* * *

"You failed me, you worthless bloodstain." Voldemort towered over Bellatrix, as she lay naked and shackled to the cold dungeon floor. "Your failure has shown me that I have wasted my time. You do nothing but fail me now. I wonder sometimes why I even bothered teaching you. I taught you every spell you know. I thought I taught you to obey your Master. Apparently that lesson never sunk in. So, I've decided to have a few disciples come in and teach you whom your Masters really are. You should never have failed me."

With that, Voldemort walked out of the dungeon as several half dressed Death Eaters walked in.

* * *

At this point, she hoped to die. She wished for it everyday. Instead, she got something that she never dreamed of: a rescue. She was rescued from the pain, the suffering, and the shame of her position. None other than Harry Potter did it. Severus Snape led him to the house she was held captive and rescued her. He felt that she deserved a lot of things, but that was not one of them.

It was months before anyone could come near her, and even longer for anyone to even touch her. If any man walked into a room with her, she would immediately back away and cringe in horror. The pain inflicted by men was too much to bear. Except for Harry. Except for the man who mercilessly killed those "bending" her to their will. The man who held her like a 6-year-old child as she cried her pains away, clinging onto his shirt the whole time. The man whose touch was exactly the opposite of Voldemort.

As Voldemort gave her pain, Harry gave her comfort. His fingertips sent a kind of soothing balm throughout her body, healing emotional wounds that magic and potions cannot heal. His voice was like the calm in the morning where no worries, fears, pain, or sadness could enter. He left her in a sea of tranquility that she wished to stay in forever. She never expected such a good feeling could come from the man she treated as an enemy for years.

Harry learned, through those months, everything there was to learn about Bellatrix Lestrange. He learned of her pain and suffering in the hands of Voldemort. He learned of the steps she took to ensure that she wouldn't feel pain. He learned of her feelings about Voldemort, Death Eaters, mudbloods, and her life until there was nothing left to learn. He took her apart piece by piece in a way that left her feeling cleansed instead of empty.

* * *

"Harry," Bellatrix asked, "How can you stand to be near me?"

Harry was holding her close to him as they lay upon her bed. They were both fully dressed and wearing robes. Bellatrix had her arms wrapped around his waist, and her face was buried in his chest. Harry moved her face back a bit so he could see into her eyes.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be here? I know it's only been nine months, but I understand you enough to no longer be mad at you."

"Well, I wasn't necessarily talking about the Longbottoms or Sirius." Bellatrix sighed and looked away slightly. "I mean, how can you be near me and hold me so intimately even though you know how horribly I've been violated."

"What does that have to do with anything, Bella? You're still a whole woman, albeit one who was never been treated properly. You deserve to be held more than anyone else I know. The pain you've had to endure these past years…" Harry sighed, "was even worse than anything the Dursleys ever did to me."

"What do you mean?" Curiosity crept into her tear-filled eyes, "What have those Muggles done to you?"

* * *

Once Bellatrix discovered all the pain and suffering he went through as a child, she knew she had to stay close to him. The yelling, the abuse, the negligence, the injuries, the wounds, the trauma… He knew what it was like to feel pain. She didn't want either of them to feel pain again.

Harry was the one who suggested that she join the Order. Being recently introduced, he was allowed to extend the offer of membership to others. Most of the Order didn't trust her though. Despite learning about her treatment at the hands of You-Know-Who, a few members felt that she was too dangerous. The only ones who openly supported Harry were Lupin, Snape, and Tonks, since they were with Harry when he saved Bella. In order to satisfy everyone's doubts, Bellatrix allowed herself to be given Veritaserum and questioned so that they would know if she really defected from the Dark Lord. Harry was there to watch over her so that she wouldn't be asked questions that would make her reveal secrets that she was too ashamed to let others know.

Once Bellatrix was induced into the order, she was like a new woman. She held herself proudly again, almost with a regal bearing. No one talked down to her without getting a few scathing comments back except for Harry, whose comments were received as the jokes they were. She took all her orders through Harry, since she felt that he was the only one who should give them to her. He knew and understood her, and he brought her into the Order. It was only fair that he tell her what she should do, as well.

She showed no mercy when there was a Death Eater attack. She reined pain and death upon all who wore the white masks equally. It was her revenge for the pain… the pain that only Harry could seem to make go away.

She worried about Harry. For the last three months she watched him at school (under the disguise of a foreign exchange student from Greece) studying and working for the order. She watched him struggle with schoolwork, create an alliance and friendship with the new DADA professor (the Half-blood Prince), consult and advise his personal spy network (consisting mostly of good Slytherins), his training to duel with Dumbledore, and doing his work for the Order. It was too much work for him to do alone. He needed someone to speak to his spies, and handle the Order while he did his schoolwork and prepared for his battles with Voldemort. He needed someone to give him the important details and not have to hassle with unimportant dribble. He needed… a servant.

It was not that bad an idea really. Voldemort had plenty of servants. Harry needed someone he could trust to handle some of his business and report back to him with the findings. That way Harry got information without using so much energy. If he kept on the way he was doing now, he could be too tired to kill Voldemort.

This proved itself before the end of Harry's sixth year. Death Eaters and Voldemort attacked Hogsmeade. Harry, The order, and the DA led by the DADA teacher, A.K.A "the Light Lord" (as Harry called him), went shortly after the attack began to stop them. As Harry and the Dark Lord confronted one another, Harry couldn't hold out for very long. Fortunately, Harry began with a _very_ spirited offense, sending spell after spell at Voldemort. The energy he spent blocking those spells were enough to leave both men properly exhausted. Nearing the end of the battle, it took the arrival of several teams of Aurors for Voldemort to decide to retreat, leaving a very weak – but alive – Harry behind.

There was a potion that Bellatrix knew called the "Body Slave" potion. This potion would bond two people. One would be the master, and the other would be the slave. The Master would have full access to the slave's mind, and could watch their memories and learn all that their servants knew, such as spells, food recipes, known sexual positions, etc. The servant, in turn, could telepathically speak to their Master, ensuring maximum privacy. The potion was very complex, but could be done in a week if prepared properly. The potion was also one in which it could be concealed within other drinks.

That was how she became his _Libenter Vernula, _as most slaves of this spell were called. The day after his 17th birthday was when the potion was finally complete. She hid it within a Butterbeer bottle, waiting for him to get thirsty. Once he drank from the bottle, all she had to do was to drink the rest. The first to drink was the Master, and the second would be the Slave. Once the potion was consumed, the slave merely had to say "I am ready" for the potion to take effect. After that, it was irreversible.

Harry was upset, to say the least: Bellatrix could only sense that he was very, very angry with her. She never expected for Harry to get so upset. He kept her across the room from until he calmed down, then he simply demanded to know what it was that she had done.

* * *

Harry and Bellatrix stood at opposite ends of the table in Number 12 Grimmauld place, with the entire Order as well as Ron, Ginny, and Hermione sitting around the rest of it. However, to Harry it felt like she was right next to him. He felt her pulse race with anxiety because he was upset, and he knew she wished that she could calm him down. "Why, my dear Bella, did you decide to cast this damned spell upon me? What has happened to make you decide that you wanted to become my _slave_?" His voice drawled over the last word as if he was swearing horribly. He looked a bit to his side and said, "Hermione, please stop looking at me like I'm Voldemort. I didn't do anything! This is not my fault! Bella, explain this instant why you did this!"

"You need help, Master." Bellatrix stated, watching him flinch at the title. She felt sad that he took this so badly, but she knew that he would eventually understand. "You're taking on too much: schoolwork, Quidditch, the Order, training, and your spies are taking all of your energy."

"How is this spell supposed to work, Mrs. Lestrange?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I told you, if you wanted to speak to me formally, to call me Ms. Black, not Mrs. Lestrange: That man died by Harry's hand and I will carry his name no more!" Bella snapped to Hermione. Standing straighter, she continued. "As for your question, I have just helped Harry in more ways than anyone can know. I know Harry's network since I helped him forge it, so I can easily take control over it for him. My new link with him will allow me to pass on all information without any of it leaking to prying ears. As for the Order: well, any job asked of him I can carry out while keeping him aware of the proceedings at all times. Then there's schoolwork and training: Harry can now access my mind, so he can learn everything I know by simply looking for it. That will speed his lessons considerably, leaving him with plenty of free time."

"How very Slytherin of you," Harry said, a bit of mirth creeping into his voice. "How do you know I would want to learn like that, though? I'm not trying to offend, but that's a bit too sneaky for my style."

Bellatrix smiled, "You know you have no objection to learning like that, Master. You've already started doing it." Her smile faded as she took on a more serious tone. "Master, all I have done is given you more time to rest. You've been running yourself ragged. I, however, had nothing to do beyond watching you. This will be good for the both of us."

Harry watched her for a moment, sensing for any lies or deceit. Finding none, he seriously began considering whether or not he should just accept this. Seeing no other way to break this, he asked, "So, any new orders of business?"

* * *

After Harry's grudging acceptance, things went well. Harry got more rest, and Bellatrix got more work to do. Unfortunately, that was when she realized one side effect of the potion.

The Body Slave potion was called that for a reason. In order for the spell to sustain itself, it tends to drain a bit of the servant's energy. The master could only regenerate that energy, and had to do it at least once a month. For this reason, the Master always had complete control over the servant's body. There was only three ways the energy could be replenished:

1. A rejuvenating potion had to be made with a few drops of the master's sweat.

2. The master had to cast a healing spell to let the slave regain their energy.

3. The master had to have sexual intercourse with the servant.

Bellatrix didn't know that rule until she nearly fainted from exhaustion the first month. Once Madam Pomfrey had a look at her, though, she had Harry cast the proper spell. After that, Bellatrix and Harry were told the full story behind the spell. This left Harry blushing furiously and Bellatrix smirking mischievously.

When the month of September rolled by and neared October, Bellatrix never let herself stand at the opposite end of Harry's wand and never accepted anything that Harry offered her to drink. Harry knew what she was trying to do and, while he did enjoy the games, realized that she was only allowing him one choice. Bellatrix did not do this just to tease Harry, or to teach him how to properly treat a woman. Bellatrix loved her master with all of her heart, and figured that this was the best way to show him that. She wanted to thank him for cleansing her body and soul by giving it to him.

The Room of Requirement provided the bed and the contraceptive potion. The first time was a brief enjoyment, since every young man finishes quickly his first time. Other than that, Bellatrix enjoyed every moment of it. Harry was very gentle with her, yet his hands had a strong firmness to them. It was as if he knew exactly how much pressure to put on every part of her in order to make her achieve maximum pleasure. He somehow knew where she wanted to be kissed, where all of her erogenous zones were, and just how to properly tease her breasts. She knew it wasn't the mind link; Harry found a way to place a barrier so neither could sense the other person's thoughts. Harry just knew how to make Bella scream in pleasure. Her favorite thing by far though, was how he moaned her nickname the entire time. Something about the way he moaned "My Bella, my Venom" drove her wild. It didn't make any sense that it should, but love rarely makes sense.

So it was their custom that once a month Harry would "rejuvenate" Bellatrix in the Room of Requirement. It never cut into their studies or any of the work they did with the war. No one ever knew about what they were doing until they began "rejuvenating" her more often than once a month. Hermione found out first, and promised not to say anything once she found out why. She even "helped" Harry once or twice after a few weeks. Two weeks after Hermione began "helping" Harry, Ginny found out and joined in almost immediately.

The effects of the Body Slave potion were – as all potions are- only temporary. The effects were said to last one year, give or take one month. Harry and Bella's connection faded into non-existence the same day that Harry killed Voldemort. It was the last day of June, and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was deep in celebration of their end-of-year feast when Voldemort and his followers broke the wards needed to invade the castle. A bloody battle ensued between Death Eaters, Hogwarts Staff, Order of The Phoenix members, Ministry Aurors, and 6th and 7th year students. All spies revealed themselves, which showed that more of the Death Eaters ranks proved untrustworthy for Voldemort. He didn't care, since the only thing in his sight was Harry Potter.

The two adversaries battled with powers and skills unimagined. Spell after spell was shot and blocked, and neither man backed down. Harry used every hex and curse that he and Bellatrix knew, and even a few spells that he saw Voldemort use. Voldemort practically used every spell he learned since his third year of Hogwarts. It seemed as if the battle was a stalemate until something unexpected happened.

Harry and Voldemort stood for one last stand, and their wands once again connected. This time was different, however, since there were Dementors around. As the wands created the golden net, the Dementors were drawn to it like moths to a flame. They surrounded the net, trying to drink whatever was inside. Harry somehow knew that if those golden beads entered his wand that he would lose his soul to the Dementors. They struggled and were evenly matched until Harry lost the feeling of Bellatrix in his head. He was so shocked that he almost lost his duel. He recovered fast enough to stop the beads, and his anger over the lost of his Bella was enough to force the beads towards Voldemort. As the beads connected, Voldemort screamed at the top of his lungs. His body began to spasm as pieces of what could be described as silver vapor began to shed from his body. Voldemort screamed in agony as his ghostlike soul was ripped from his body. His soul then began to rip apart and fly into the expectant mouths of the Death Eaters.

Voldemort's body slumped as his soul disconnected, and both Harry and the body of Voldemort fell to the floor. After that, it was a matter of moments before all of the the Death Eaters surrendered. Harry was taken to the hospital wing for exhaustion and massive wounds, and it wasn't until three hours later until he discovered that Bellatrix was alive.

* * *

Harry lay in his bed in the hospital wing with Ginny, Hermione, and Ron surrounding the bed. They all sat silently in exhaustion and awe as they realized that the war was finally over. The aftermath, however, was in full swing as people rushed in and out of the medical ward to be treated. Harry watched in silence as faces blurred together in his mind. He tried to find one face. The face of his faithful companion was the only one he wished to see. Suddenly, a flash of raven hair obscured his vision as a body slammed into his form on the bed.

"Master!" Bellatrix cried, tears streaming down her face. "Master, you're alive! When we lost the connection I was so worried that you died! But no, you killed the bastard. You killed the Dark Lord!"

"Well Bella-" Harry began.

"Don't call me that!" Bella screeched, crying.

"Sorry… Well, my Venom, you were the one warning me about how the spell was going to wear off within the next two months. I guess now was the time."

"Oh, Harry, I'm so glad you're alive!"

* * *

That was two months ago. Harry now lived with Bellatrix in Grimmauld place, although he refused to make her his servant again. It wasn't as if she didn't try though. Harry became wary of anything she gave him to drink until he realized that her approach was much more direct. Every time he went into the kitchen he saw the preserved bottle sitting atop the kitchen table with the label "for Harry" on it.

Bellatrix wasn't worried about the fact that he hasn't used the potion yet. In fact, she never expected him to, anyway. It was just her way of teasing him. She repositioned herself upon the bed so that she would look positively seductive, yet not be too revealing at the same time. She knew he would be here any moment, and she wanted everything to be perfect when he arrived.

As if on cue, Harry stepped through the door wearing black leather pants, a black T-shirt with the sleeves ripped off, and nothing else. _He must have left his shoes in by the door downstairs. I don't understand why he insists that we do that._ "Hello, Master. How was the trip to Hogsmeade?" she prompted.

Harry let his eye drift over her pearly skin and the lacy black silk nightgown before responding. "It was great, Bella, you should have come."

"Harry," Bella growled, "How many times must you call me that?"

Harry groaned and took off his shirt. Bella's eyes scanned his flat stomach and toned muscles. _Quidditch and Dark Arts defense training has served him well._ As she refocused on him, he began to speak. "I should have never given you that nickname. Fine. You should have come, _my Venom_." He said the last in a seductive growl, sending a shock of expectation down her spine. "Ron and Luna got so drunk after dinner that they were practically groping each other at the table. It didn't help that Ginny and Hermione were so smashed that they were chanting 'go, go, go' as they did that to spur them on."

"Sounds like it was a fun evening," Bella purred, "but you know it was one of those 'Close Friends Only' parties. That's why I didn't go. Besides, I had to clean up a bit."

Harry looked at the decorations that Bellatrix placed to give the room a more intimate feeling. "I can see that." Harry smirked, "Well, after they stopped the snog fest, we had a few more drinking games. Then, they left when Ron was so smashed that he actually _fell_ off his chair. I would have come home a bit earlier, since that was about half an hour ago, but Ginny and Hermione wished to talk to me."

"Oh, really?" Bella cooed, "I wonder what they wanted?"

"I'm amazed that they're not only dating, but they are living together, too."

"Not really, if you recall those nights they spent with us."

Harry closed his eyes and seemed to revel in the memories. "Yeah, well, that's why they held me back to talk. When Ron and Luna left, those two asked me to sit and drink with them a bit more. I didn't mind, so I stayed. We spoke of little things for a while before they eventually began to ask about us. Long story short: we're invited to their house any time you want to share me. All I said was that any proposal involving more than just me and you will have to be handled the way it always has been: through you."

Bella stared at Harry for a moment, then began to laugh loudly. Harry didn't mind, since he got to see some very attractive jiggling. "Oh my, Harry. You got a proposal for indecent – yet pleasurable – acts to be performed on your body and you tell them to speak to _me_?"

"Yes," Harry stated as he took of his pants, revealing dark green boxers. "Because you handle all of my _affairs,_ so you're the one to speak to about these matters."

"Well, I don't mind," Bellatrix said as she motioned for Harry to come closer. "It's only Ginny and Hermione. If it was anyone else, I'd have said no. However, they've already had a piece of you, so I won't deny them more. Anyway, let's not speak of them anymore. It's been a month already, and I think I'm beginning to feel faint."

Harry began to laugh as he crawled upon the bed to hover over Bellatrix. "Merlin, my Venom. It's been two months since the spell dissipated. You know as well as I do that you're not weakening, so there's no _need_ for me to replenish you."

Bella looked mock insulted, "Oh, Master! How can you say that? I _need_ you to replenish me, even if you don't think so. How do you know the spell hasn't still left me tired after all this time? Besides, if it hasn't left me weak, I still need you to exhaust me before I can go to sleep."

With that, Bella grabbed Harry's shoulders and pulled him down for a kiss. She was lost in a swirl of pleasure as Harry's mouth engulfed her own. Their tongues danced in ecstasy as Bella's hands caressed his entire back, while his hands crept up and down her sides. She moaned as Harry's hands moved the straps of the nightgown down her arms, until they were low enough for him to reveal her breasts. His hands came and gently cupped them, his thumbs rising to rub against her stiffening nipples. Her nipples began to darken as Harry kneaded her breasts slowly, almost painfully so, and his thumbs teased and flicked at her pointed mounds.

Bella moaned loudly as her mouth separated from Harry's and she kissed him along his jaw line, finally reaching an earlobe. As she sucked and licked his earlobe, Harry began planting kisses upon her collarbone, making her skin writhe in pleasure. Her hands made their way into his hair as she moved to kiss Harry's neck. Suddenly, her fingers tightened on his hair and pulled his head up as her mouth wrapped around his Adam's apple. She began to suck on it, making Harry moan loudly in ecstasy. She sucked on his Adam's apple a bit longer, then let go to see a look of pure lust in Harry's eyes. He lowered himself until his mouth could connect to her right breast, moving his hand so he could tease her left. Bella nearly screamed as Harry's expert tongue played with her already rock hard nipple, and she grabbed his head as he gently nibbled upon it. She felt the fire burning deep within her, and it exploded as he moved and did the same to her left breast. She jerked spasmodically, letting Harry hold her close so that he could feel every movement.

"Oh, Harry. I need you." Was all that could escape her lips. She moved Harry so that he was lying completely down and removed her nightgown completely. Harry watched her glistening white skin glow as his eyes roamed her body, and his heart quickened as he watched her wet entrance swell as she placed it above his face. His tongue reached out as she lowered herself facing away from him, and he quickly submerged himself within her. His tongue swirled around within her, and darted quickly in and out of her as she leaned over and wrapped one hand around his five and a half inch member. He was a bit embarrassed the first time they made love, since he knew that he was smaller than average. _Mostly,_ she thought, _due to his undernourishment as a child_. She didn't care; he knew how to use it very well. She moaned as his tongue explored her inner depths and his hands caressed her, and she began to lick him. Harry softly sighed, and Bella fully took him within her mouth.

Harry groaned as he found her jewel, and he began to suck on it gently. Bella began to bob her head slowly and apply a bit of suction to her movements. The two happily immersed themselves in pleasure, teasing and torturing each other the whole time. Soon, Bella began to shake as another orgasm began to build. She reluctantly pulled her mouth away from Harry as the pressure within her built up too high for her to concentrate on him anymore. Harry gently nibbled on her then sucked furiously, knowing that would throw her over the edge. It did.

"Harry, please enter me now." She groaned, rubbing herself against him. Harry nodded, then sat up as Bella kneeled and grabbed the headboard. Harry positioned himself behind Bella and placed his hands upon her hips, placing the tip of his member at her entrance. Her legs locked upon his has he very slowly entered her. Harry's pace began slowly, but Harry slowly sped up, his pelvis smacking against her in slightly faster intervals. Harry moaned "My Venom" over and over as she did the same for him. She felt her pressure begin to build at a furious pace as Harry rammed into her again and again, she also felt the same pressure rise within him. She let go of the headboard and squeezed his balls, causing him to explode within her. She howled as torrents of Harry's seed filled her, causing her own explosion as well.

As they both lay together in exhaustion, Bellatrix had one thing left on her mind before she snuggled close to Harry and fell asleep. _I never expected to be this happy in my life_.

* * *

A/N: I must say that was not that bad a sex scene for my first time writing one. Please let me know whether you liked it or hated it. Either way let me know what you think. Flames are welcome, as long as they're constructive. If they're not, I don't know what to do with them. BTW, here's what the term _Libenter Vernula_ means:

**libenter** : willingly, with pleasure

**vernula** : servant

PS: I edited the sex scene. If you want to read that scene properly, I will post it on www dot restrictedsection dot org and by the end of the week. If you don't have access to those, e-mail me and I will send you that one scene.


End file.
